The Terror Inside
by Wildfire Talausa
Summary: Firepaw knows that she was named after her grandfather, Firestar, but when a new prophecy comes up in her Clan, she's certain that it doesn't pertain to her. But, if it's not about her, then who? RATED T, for future violence. Sequel to The Beginning of NightClan.
1. Allegiances

**IT'S HERE! First "legit" chapter will be posted in a few days. If you did not read part one of the NightClan series, click on my name, scroll to the bottom of my profile, and go read ****The Beginning of NightClan****. Get it? Got it? Good! :) ****The Terror Inside**** starts now :)**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER**** - Silverstar** - white she-cat with brillant blue eyes

**Apprentice, Mercypaw**

**DEPUTY**** - Blacknight** - black tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT(s)**** - Skylooker** - large gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw** - black tom with blue eyes and white tail

**WARRIORS**** - toms and she-cats not nursing kits**

**Chestnutfire** - young ginger tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Saltpaw**

**Pearlsky** - gray she-cat with white belly, paws, and tail and green eyes

**Apprentice, Pepperpaw**

**Verdantgaze** - smoky tom with forest green eyes

**Cobaltdash** - gray tom with amber eyes

**Eagle-eye** - brown tom with one eye missing

**Branchclaw** - brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Treepaw**

**Brickheart** - ginger tabby she-cat with reddish-amber eyes

**Apprentice, Firepaw**

**Peakstone** - gray tabby tom

**Shadowpelt** - black she-cat with orange eyes

**APPRENTICES**** - cats older than six moons training to be warriors**

**Saltpaw** - powerful white tom

**Pepperpaw** - small black-and-white speckled she-cat

**Mercypaw** - cream she-cat

**Ravenpaw** - slim jet black tom with white paws

**Treepaw** - dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Firepaw** - fiery red she-cat

**QUEENS**** - she-cats nursing or pregnant**

**Flowerpetal** - tortiseshell she-cat, mate to Branchclaw, mother of Roaringkit, Blazingkit, and Twigkit

**Sunchase** - pale ginger she-cat with golden eyes, mate to Peakstone, mother of Rainkit, Groundkit, and Airkit

**Sapphiresun** - blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, mate to Eagle-eye, mother of Lighteningkit, Snakekit, and Petalkit

**KITS**** - cats younger than six moons old**

**Graykit** - solid dark gray she-kit with a broad face and wide front paws (in ThunderClan until her sixth moon)

**Sandkit** - fiesty pale ginger she-kit with white patches (in ThunderClan until her sixth moon)

**Stormkit** - fluffy gray tom with blue eyes (in ThunderClan until his sixth moon)

**Stripekit** - gray tabby tom with black stripes (in ThunderClan until his sixth moon)

**Rainkit** - blue-gray tom with blue eyes and gray flecks

**Groundkit** - brown tom with golden eyes

**Airkit** - blind and deaf she-kit with a white pelt and blue eyes

**Roaringkit** - light brown tom with green eyes

**Blazingkit** - tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

**Twigkit** - brown tabby she-kit with golden eyes

**Lighteningkit** - brown tom with long yellow stripe down his back

**Snakekit** - blue-gray tom with long canines

**Petalkit** - tortoiseshell she-kit with ginger patches and green eyes

* * *

**There it is my peeps! Stay tuned...**


	2. Prologue

**Here we go :)** **I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end, my peeps!**

* * *

Moonpaw listened carefully to his father as they waited for Jayfeather and the others to arrive. The half moon hung low in the sky, lighting the surrounding area. Leaves of all colors were strewn on the ground, but, then again, that's what happens during leaf-fall.

"Remind me to check on Silverstar as soon as we get back," Skylooker was saying, his blue eyes narrowing. "She isn't due for another moon, but we can never be too careful."

Moonpaw nodded in agreement. "Father?"

"Yes, Moonpaw?" Skylooker turned to look at his son.

"I see Jayfeather. We need to ask him what to do with Eagle-eye's eye." The black tom mewed, sweeping his tail to point at the oncoming duo. Jayfeather and Briarlight were slowly making their way towards the father/son team, and Moonpaw could see Willowshine and Krestrelflight just over the ridge behind them.

"Hmmm. I wonder where Littlecloud is?" Skylooker wondered aloud.

"Perhaps Oakpaw got underpaw again." Moonpaw joked. Oakpaw, Littlecloud's newest apprentice, had knocked over Littlecloud's stockpiles just last half moon in excitement for her first meeting with the other medicine cats. She had already memorized most of the herbs though, and all Littlecloud did was praise her.

Jayfeather and Briarlight passed the NightClan medicine cats. Moonpaw knew that they couldn't slow down due to Briarlight's injury. Willowshine dashed forward, snatching up a large stick that Jayfeather almost tripped over. He grunted his thanks, still pushing on.

"Krestrelflight, did you see Littlecloud or Oakpaw?" Skylooker inquired, straining to see the mottled tom in the dark.

"We're here!" Moonpaw looked up to see Oakpaw dashing at him, full sprint. He barely had time to step out of the way before she rushed by him, missing by a whisker. Littlecloud trotted up, rolling his eyes.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Oakpaw called over her shoulder, while the rest of the medicine cats just purred in amusement.

* * *

"Moonbeam! Moonbeam! Moonbeam!" The medicine cats cheered, Oakpaw louder than the rest. Three moons had passed since Moonbeam had joined NightClan, and tonight he finally got his medicine cat name. _I hope you can see me, Star..._ he thought wistfully.

The eight medicine cats laid down beside the Moonpool, touching their noses to the surface before slipping into their own dreams.

Moonbeam closed his eyes only for a moment before a familiar scent came across his senses. His eyes snapped open to show Star standing before him, Skylooker standing beside her.

"I am so proud of you both!" she purred, her amber eyes lighting up. She rushed towards her son, purring loudly as she twined herself around him. Skylooker pressed his forehead against the black tom's, purring slightly as well.

"Thank you, mother." Moonbeam meowed, embarrassed. He glanced up to see an orange tom signalling him with his tail.

"That's Firestar." Skylooker mewed, scaring his son. "Go ahead. I'll see you when we wake." He nudged Moonbeam on.

The black tom ran forward, the cool grass brushing against his pelt.

"Moonbeam. Welcome." Firestar meowed, beckoning the medicine cat to follow him. He lead him off the beaten path, until they were in a small glade with tall bushed that obscured the view from most sides.

"Firestar, do you have a message for me?" Moonbeam asked. The ginger tom turned, his green eyes full of pain.

"_In order to fight the Terror Inside, Night must rely on Fire like the Thunder before it if it is to survive._" Moonbeam watched in horror as Firestar's fur darkened and his eyes changed from green to orange. The black tom struggled to escape, his paws rooted to the ground. The new Firestar leaped at the medicine cat, claws flashing.

Moonbeam was startled awake by Oakpaw, who had her paw raised in the air, ready to tap him again. "Are-are you okay, Moonbeam?" she whispered, her eyes glazed in horror.

"I...I honestly don't know..."

* * *

**There you go! I'll try and post more soon! I love my readers!**


	3. Fire

**First legit chapter, guys! I cannot wait to get this rolling! Next week sometime is when you should start looking for Chestnut & the Rogues, so keep an eye out. Another reminder that this is the second installment in the NightClan series, so if you have not read The Beginning of NightClan, go do so right now please. I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Firekit quivered in excitement as she walked through the thorn barrier, gazing upon the giant hole in the ground. Her cousin, Lionblaze, led the way into down the narrow path, seven anxious kits following him.

Three moons had passed since Firekit and her siblings had last been in NightClan, and everything was just as the small kits remembered. They passed by the elder's den, empty as far as they knew. Next, they passed a small opening in the wall, just in front of a large boulder. The opening was new, but it smelled of herbs. _Skylooker must have made another entrance _ Firekit thought, pleased that she remembered the large gray tom. Further down the path, they came across a heavily pregnant white she-cat and a young ginger tom sharing tongues just outside of another den. Firekit noticed that the ledge that used to jut out in front of the leader's den was gone.

"Silverstar." Lionblaze mewed respectfully. The white she-cat looked up, happiness filling her gaze.

"My my...is it time already?" she purred.

"Yes!" Ravenkit hopped up and down, obviously excited. Treekit and Firekit rolled their eyes, mouthing _TOMS_ to each other.

Graykit rushed forward, her three siblings following. "Can we be apprentices too? We only have one moon left anyways!" Dovewing flicked her tail over their ears.

"Now, I only agreed to let you come because you were begging me day and night. You still have one more moon, and that one moon should be observed." She mewed sternly.

Bramblestar padded forward, dipping his head towards NightClan's leader. "If it is alright, I would like to stay for my children's apprentice ceremony."

Chestnutfire stood up, his coat turning red in the late sun. "I believe that is alright. Do you agree Silverstar?" he asked his mate. She nodded once. "Then it's settled," the ginger tom continued, motioning with his tail for the group of ten to follow him. The seven kits bounded over to Silverstar, nuzzling their old friend quickly before hurtling after their guide. Lionblaze, Bramblestar, and Dovewing followed more slowly.

They passed the nursery, where tiny mews could be heard. They passed over the apprentice's bush, and Firekit could just see Mercypaw, Saltpaw, and Pepperpaw eating their freshkill. The path ended just a few tail-lengths from the warriors den.

"I wonder who we'll get," Treekit whispered nervously. Ravenkit nodded, his amber eyes wide.

"I hope one of us gets Blacknight!" Firekit exclaimed excitedly. "If one of us gets him, then we all do, because we'll be training together a lot." The other two nodded furiously. They looked up to see Silverstar padding towards the boulder, her white fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Boulder for a Clan meeting!" she yowled into the chilly afternoon air.

Lionblaze turned to Chestnutfire. "What happened to the ledge?" he asked, confused.

The ginger tom snarled slightly. "That storm that hit about two moons ago weakened it. Silverstar tried to make an announcement after the storm, and the whole thing broke off the moment she put all her weight on it." The seven kits gasped in horror. He rushed to finish. "She fell to the bottom of the Hole, and sprained her paw. Besides that she was fine. However, we had to find two new places: one for Clan meetings and one for the freshkill pile." He jerked his chin to the pile that now sat under the pathway, directly above it was the nursery entrance.

While the two toms had been speaking, cats had been pouring into the Hole. Firekit watched as Skylooker padded out of the cave, still sitting close to the entrance. _They must have a sick cat_, Firekit thought. Blacknight bounded up the path to stand beside his sister, almost like a shadow. Branchclaw and Eagle-eye stood outside the nursery, and Peakstone rushed up to join them, obviously all guarding their kits. The apprentices scrambled to get a good spot, earning a glare from Brickheart and Shadowpelt when they trampled over their tails.

"Today is a special day for our Clan! We are to welcome three new apprentices!" Cheers rose up from the assembled cats. "Not only that, but we welcome four future apprentices, who will stay with us until they are old enough to be apprentices in one moon!" More cheers erupted at Silverstar's announcement.

"In our midst, we have Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. They just finished transporting our future warriors." Silverstar dipped her head once, before padding slowly down the path, still speaking. "Firekit, Treekit, and Ravenkit, please stand before High Boulder." Nervously, Firekit padded towards the large rock. Her brother was quivering with excitement beside her, while she could sense her sister's calm on her other side.

Silverstar finished her trek down to the bottom of the Hole, and walked forward to stand in front of the trio. "You three have reached your sixth moon, and it is time that you were apprenticed. Firekit, step forward."

The young she-kit's green eyes widened. She walked forward, wondering who her mentor will be. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. Brickheart," the red tabby jumped in surprise, "you have shown great wisdom and speed. I trust you to pass on these qualities to your new apprentice." Firepaw padded forward to touch noses with her new mentor, noticing the harsh gaze she got from Shadowpelt. _What's gotten under her pelt?_

"Treekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Treepaw." The brown she-cat blinked calmly, and Firepaw envied her. "Branchclaw, you have shown great care and agility." The brown tom nodded, jumping down from his post to stand before his new apprentice. "I trust you to pass on these qualities to your new apprentice." The pair touched noses, then padded over to stand beside Firepaw and Brickheart.

Ravenkit stood alone in the clearing, shivering in anticipation. "Ravenkit," Silverstar began, "from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ravenpaw." The black tom squeaked, his eyes shining. "Blacknight." The tiny apprentice froze. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Lionblaze," the golden warrior puffed out his chest at this, "and you have shown yourself to be calm and good at hunting. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all that you know to him." The pair touched noses, Ravenpaw still in awe. Firepaw silently thanked StarClan for answering her prayers.

The clearing erupted in cheers. "Firepaw! Treepaw! Ravenpaw!" The three new apprentices purred as they heard their new names heard.

Blacknight glanced at Brickheart and Branchclaw before speaking. "Okay, how about we show you a few hunting crouches?" The other two mentors nodded in agreement, while the apprentices looked around, confused.

"Blacknight, shouldn't we see the territory first?" Treepaw mewed softly. The black tom purred in amusement.

"I would, if it were not for the fact that sunset is fast approaching." The three younger cats looked up, then realized how silly they were for suggesting it.

"Come, We'll show you the Climbing Oak." Brickheart began walking up the path, the two other mentors following her. Graykit, Sandkit, Stormkit, and Stripekit all stopped the new apprentices.

"Come back soon! We wanna hear all about it!" Sandkit exclaimed, nudging Ravenpaw. Stormkit and Stripekit began harassing Treepaw to tell them everything later. Graykit nudged her best friend.

"Don't forget about me, Firepaw," she mewed simply.

"I won't!" Firepaw promised, taking off after her mentor, her siblings hard on her heels.

* * *

"The key to climbing trees is to only dig in your front claws," Branchclaw was explaining. He was standing in front of the Climbing Oak, preparing to demonstrate. "This way, you can use your hindpaws to propel you forward. You still use your hindclaws, just don't dig them in," he warned. He turned around and launched himself slowly up the tree. Firepaw was able to see how he used his hindclaws only to make sure he didn't slide back. He reached the lowest branch, which had plenty of room for them all, and signaled for Treepaw, his apprentice, to follow.

The she-cat padded calmly towards the tree, and, without warning, shot up the tree. She was sitting beside Branchclaw in no time.

"Well, looks like we have a natural tree-climber!" Branchclaw exclaimed, eying his apprentice thoughtfully. "Can you make it to the next branch?" He questioned.

Brickheart scrambled up the tree, taking a seat next to Branchclaw as the brown apprentice flew up to the next wide branch.

Firepaw eyed the tree carefully, noting where the whorls and knots were. Praying to StarClan, she launched herself up the tree, repeating Branchclaw's process and remembering where the good claw-holds were. What she forgot was where to stop.

Before she knew it, Firepaw was over halfway up the tree.

"Firepaw! Come back!" Brickheart called, fear in her eyes. The young apprentice held on as a strong breeze swept through the old oak.

"Treepaw! Get down here! We don't need two apprentices stuck!" Firepaw turned her head at Blacknight's warning, seeing her sister rush up towards her.

"Too bad Ravenpaw isn't here," the brown she-cat mewed in amusement. Firepaw simply nodded. Treepaw prodded her, getting her attention. "I want to have a contest." Treepaw's green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"A-a contest?" Firepaw stuttered, trying not to look down.

"Yes, a contest. Who ever gets to that branch first wins." Her sister pointed towards the branch below them.

Firepaw snorted. _That's close!_ She took a flying a leap and landed perfectly on the branch, shooting a look of triumph at Treepaw.

The dark brown she-cat jumped down, then jumped to the next branch. "Come on, slow slug!" she calls over her shoulder.

Firepaw raced after her sister, forgetting that they were very high in the air. Soon, the pair reached the branch that their mentors were on, breathless from the race down. Branchclaw just stared at his apprentice in awe, Brickheart stalked over to hers, tail twitching.

"Just what did you think you were doing?!" she snarled, eyes flashing. Firepaw cowered down, ashamed.

"I-I forgot to stop!" she stuttered, looking down at the tree bark in front of her paws.

"Forgot to stop?! What you did was irresponisble! Your own sister had to come fetch you!" Brickheart snapped, her tabby fur sticking up.

"ENOUGH!" Firepaw whirled around to see Blacknight looming over her, Ravenpaw just behind him. "It's time we got back to the Hole. Tomorrow we will take a tour of the territory." He flicked his tail once before dropping down to the ground. Branchclaw followed, with Brickheart on their heels. The three siblings sat in the tree for a few minutes. Guilt swept over the ginger apprentice.

"I'm sorry Treepaw...I should've paid more attention to where I was going." Firepaw apologized, her ears pinned back in embarrassment.

Ravenpaw nudged her shoulder. "Hey, you were a natural up there! You both were," he corrected, glancing at Treepaw. The sisters blinked graciously at him.

Treepaw stood up, stretching slowly. "Come on, I'll race you to our new den! We gotta make sure the other three don't take up all the room!" She leaped gracefully out of the tree, hitting the ground with a running start. Ravenpaw jumped after her, excitement in his amber eyes. Firepaw hung back, watching the brown and black cats race towards the bramble barrier, letting them get ahead.

Silently, she dropped to the ground and slipped in between the roots of the tree. The space was small, but she wasn't concerned. After a few pawsteps, the tunnel widened out, and she could hear her pawsteps echoing in the cavern. She knew she was in the elder's den, and could tell that it currently was not being used.

Hurrying forward, she felt the tunnel close in again, but this time she could see a light at the end. She rushed forward, bursting into the Hole, and on a part of the path that was ahead of her siblings. She ran down the path at full sprint, hearing Ravenpaw howl about her cheating. She didn't care. She just wanted to run.

She reached the bottom first. "I win!" she crowed, pouncing on Ravenpaw when he got down.

"No, you cheated!" he growled, pummeling her stomach with his hindpaws. Treepaw tried to seperate them, only to get dragged into the fight. Their laughter echoed throughout the Hole.

* * *

Moonbeam watched the trio silently, brooding. _Is she the Fire that we need to survive_?he thought anxiously. A cough behind him signaled he was needed. Sighing, the young cat got up and went back into his den. Cobaltdash possibly had whitecough, and Eagle-eye's eye was bothering him again. So many duties were required of a medicine cat, but the omen he had received is what truly bothered him.

_I've got to tell her..._

* * *

**There it is! Enjoy my peeps! I don't own, R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	4. Battle

**Hello cat-lovers! Do not be afraid to suggest cats! It's alright, honest. All I need is their name, age, gender, fur/eye color, personality, and anything else you'd like to add! No "format" is needed, so long as you include those things. I am also curious...should I start a one-shot story? No lemons, just one-shots, with a 1000 word min or max, depending on the client. PM me and let me know. I'd be happy to start one up for my fans:) Enough of me, you came for the cats :) I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Firepaw slid up behind the mouse, silent as she could. She desperately wanted to show Brickheart that she could be patient ever since the tree-climbing incident two sunrises ago. With one last check of the wind, the ginger apprentice leapt forward, pinning her prey and killing it swiftly. She looked up, pleased when she saw her mentor nodding approvingly.

Suddenly, two she-cats burst through the bushes, looking quite haggled. "You gotta help us!" the first one gasped, the second one nodding furiously. Firepaw recognized them after a few moments.

"Lilyspot, Seedpelt, what's going on?" Firepaw asked, rushing over to the two ThunderClan warriors. Lilyspot shook out her dark tabby fur, her eyes shining in fear.

"The other Clans are attacking us again!" she mewed swiftly, eyes darting back and forth, while Seedpelt paced behind her.

Brickheart rushed forward, her eyes narrowing. "Again?" she questioned.

"Yes, again." Seedpelt snapped, her pale ginger tail sweeping back and forth. "And we need NightClan's help, pronto!"

"Oh, not even NightClan is safe now." The four she-cats spun around to see Toadfoot slip out of the shadows, followed by dozens of other cats, hatred gleaming in their eyes.

"Firepaw, go!" Brickheart leapt in front of her apprentice, taking the full force of a RiverClan tom. Firepaw spun around and raced back to the Hole.

"Don't let her escape!" Toadfoot howled, and Firepaw could hear a few cats springing forward to catch her. All Firepaw knew was that she had to run. Her specialty.

Her muscles stretched to the limit, trying to make the most of the terrain. Bushes were everywhere, so the ginger she-cat did her best to rub her scent on as many as she could, rounding bushes to give it more of her scent. Hopefully, it would throw off her pursuers. She also splashed through a small creek, praying that they would lose her scent there.

All of this was done to no avail. No matter what they did, she could hear them trampling through the forest behind her. She swore to StarClan under her breath glancing up into the trees...to see her sister's green eyes flashing from between two branches. Treepaw nodded once before setting off towards the Hole. Firepaw let out a sigh of relief, more determined to confuse the attackers.

She raced up the nearest tree as high up as she could go. She watched as the attackers slammed to a halt at the bottom of the tree, circling it so she could not get down.

"Give up, puny apprentice!" Toadfoot hollared, his eyes shining in triumph.

_Hurry, Treepaw!_ Firepaw thought desperately.

Suddenly, about ten cats burst into the clearing, attacking the intruders. Rustling in the leaves behind Firepaw signaled the return of her sister. The ginger she-cat spun around, purring at the sight of her two siblings.

"Need any help?" Ravenpaw teased.

"Actually, yes. Brickheart, Lilyspot, and Seedpelt are all still being attacked. Will you help me?" Firepaw asked, worry prickling her pelt. Treepaw nodded, and Ravenpaw grinned.

"Lead the way, sis."

* * *

They heard them before they saw them. The three she-cats were surrounded by five cats, bleeding heavily from various wounds. Brickheart was limping, feebly holding her front paw up, claws out, in case the others attacked. Lilyspot was lying on her side, blood oozing out of her side, while Seedpelt stood protectively over her, one of her eyes swollen and almost closed shut.

The three apprentices positioned themselves above the healthiest attackers, before dropping.

Firepaw landed on a WindClan she-cat heavily, letting the attacker take all of her weight, before quickly digging her claws in and raking them down the sides of the cat.

The she-cat let out a yowl of anger, rolling over to crush the apprentice. Firepaw was faster. She jumped right as the WindClan cat rolled, landing heavily on her belly. Once again, she dug her claws in and began tearing. The she-cat screeched in pain, forcing Firepaw off so that she could run away.

Firepaw spun around to find one enemy left. With a snarl, she leapt towards the same RiverClan tom that had tried to attack her earlier. She landed squarely on his shoulders, holding on as the tom reared. Ravenpaw swept in like a shadow, drawing his claws along the tom's hindlegs. Treepaw lashed at his muzzle when he landed. The trio kept repeating the process until the tom shook Firepaw off, racing after the others.

Ravenpaw raced over to check Lilyspot while Treepaw went to Brickheart.

"Lilyspot's badly hurt," he reported, "and Seedpelt needs a medicine cat to look at that eye."

Firepaw nodded, turning to her sister.

"Brickheart will have to limp back to camp," Treepaw mewed simply.

Branchclaw burst into the clearing at that point. "They've reached the Hole! We need help!"

"I'll go!" Firepaw announced, turning to her siblings. "Help get them moving towards the camp. I'll send Moonbeam or Skylooker to intercept you."

"Firepaw." The ginger apprentice turned towards Brickheart, waiting for some stinging rebuke. "Be careful."

* * *

Branchclaw and Firepaw raced through the forest, desperately trying to reach their clanmates in time. The brown tom nudged Firepaw towards the Climbing Oak while he raced towards the fern bush a little ways off. The message was clear. Divide and conquer.

She dived down the very same hole she had used just days ago when racing her siblings. She flew through the tunnel, cringing as the sounds of the battle ahead echoed eerily all around her. What she saw when she came out caused her to freeze in horror.

Toadfoot had a light gray she-cat pinned against the wall, his teeth drawn back to deliver a killing bite. Blacknight rushed forward, knocking the brown tom off his victim. Across from Firepaw she saw her friend, Graykit, fighting with her siblings trying to fend off a WindClan tom while Sapphiresun and Sunchase were fighting with a pair of RiverClan cats. Flowerpetal was at the entrance of the nursery, yowling at Graykit, Sandkit, Stormkit, and Stripekit to get back inside.

Firepaw glanced over to High Boulder to see Skylooker shoving Silverstar behind him as a ShadowClan she-cat began to attack. Skylooker was soon replaced by Chestnutfire, who drove the she-cat over the edge of the path. Down in the clearing, she could just see Mercypaw, Saltpaw, and Pepperpaw cornered by three larger cats.

The young apprentice ran over to the medicene cats den, rushing down the steep tunnel. "Moonbeam!" she hollared, desperate to send her mentor aid.

"Firepaw?" Two blue orbs shone in the corner of the den, and Firepaw sighed with relief as she recognized the young medicine cat's voice.

"Brickheart got hurt! You need to go help her, please!" Firepaw begged, praying to StarClan that she was still alright.

The black tom eyed her thoughtfully before nodding. "I will follow your scent back to her." He rushed out, brushing his white tail against her for comfort. Firepaw waited a few moments before rushing back into the battle.

Graykit was cowering by the nursery, her siblings no where in sight, with a black tom standing over her. With a snarl, Firepaw raced around the path, knocking the tom into the Hole. Graykit blinked gratefully at her friend before rushing into the nursery. Firepaw took a quick survey to see that Toadfoot and Blacknight were circling each other just below her.

Firepaw took a flying leap, landing squarely on the brown tom's shoulders.

"Ha!" Blacknight exclaimed, landing a few more heavy blows thanks to Firepaw's distraction, "that's what you get for trying to kill Pearlsky!" Firepaw dug her claws in, her eyes flicking to the side to see Pearlsky struggling to stand up. Toadfoot struggled beneath her, growing weak from the numerous blows. Finally, with a strangled yowl, he started dashing for the spiral path up the Hole.

Firepaw leapt off, crowing with victory. When the rest of the ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan cats saw their leader take off, they all ditched their battles in an attempt to flee.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Boulder for a Clan meeting!" Most of the Clan was already milling about in the clearing, waiting for Skylooker or Moonbeam to treat their various wounds. Silverstar was standing upon the boulder, struggling to stand up straight. Firepaw, Treepaw, and Ravenpaw all took seats near the apprentice den, too tired to chat about the battle.

"Today we were attacked by the same three Clans that attacked us three moons ago," the NightClan leader began. "And today we won, just like last time." She waited for the cheers to die down before speaking again. "I would like to thank Lilyspot and Seedpelt. If it were not for them, we would not have been victorious today. They will stay with us until they are well enough to travel" The ThunderClan she-cats nodded, eyes still bright from the battle. "I would also like to thank three apprentices for their skill in handling the battle today: Firepaw, for her speed to deliver the warning; Treepaw, for her quick thinking; and Ravenpaw, for his extreme skills in battle." The three apprentices ducked their heads, embarrassed by their leader's praise.

"Now, let us all relax, and enjoy a good meal!" Silverstar flicked her tail, and murmurs of conversation broke out everywhere. Firepaw was about to speak with her sister when a white tail brushed her shoulder. She turned to see Moonbeam standing in the shadows.

"Come."

Wearily, the apprentice followed the mostly black tom out of the Hole to stand just outside the thorn barrier. "Moonbeam? What's wrong?" she whispered, noticing how his eyes kept flicking back and forth.

He spun around to face her, his eyes slightly wild. "_In order to fight the Terror Inside, Night must rely on Fire like the Thunder before it if it is to survive!_" Firepaw gasped. She recognized it as a prophecy, and one that referenced one of the greatest prophecies in all of the time of the Clans, the one of her grandfather Firestar.

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" she whispered in horror.

"Because, YOU are the Fire!" he hissed, his fur fluffed out.

"No, I'm not!" Firepaw countered, a sense of calm overcoming her. She didn't know how she knew, but she was positive that the prophecy is about some other cat.

"You are the only cat in NightClan who it could possibly be talking about! You're a direct descendant of Firestar himself!" Moonbeam began to pace back and forth.

"Moonbeam, stop!" Firepaw raced forward to block his path, determination in her paws. "I will help you find what the prophecy is about. There has to be more out there for us to go on." Moonbeam opened his jaws to argue, but Firepaw kept talking. "A prophecy as vague as that can happen at any time, but they usually have a series of events leading up to it, yes?"

The black tom nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now, let's go look for herbs. I am not badly scratched, but others are and I KNOW that you and Skylooker are running low." Firepaw pointed out, hoping to distract the tom from the prophecy.

He furrowed his brow for a moment before stalking off in the direction of the Climbing Oak. "There's some marigold over here if I remember correctly..."

Firepaw trotted after him, the prophecy clouding her thoughts. _I just know it's not about me. But...if it's not about me, then who IS it about?..._

* * *

**Thank you for being patient! Who do you think the prophecy is about? I don't own, R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	5. Kitting

**It has been WAY too long! I am so sorry about the delay, but schoolwork, regular work, and now the snowapocaypse has delayed me so much, along with fanfiction's mysterious error the other day. Well I am back and trying to update my three stories. You can still submit cats, and I have not heard anything about the OneShot series. Please PM me or leave a review commenting on it! If you have time to read the story, you have time to weigh in on the presented items. So, without any MORE delay, here is the next chapter! I don't own, R&R (please?), and cya at the end!**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Boulder for a Clan meeting!"

Firepaw blinked awake, her siblings rustling in their nests beside her. They had all been on moonhigh patrol, their mentors testing their nighttime awareness. Sighing, the ginger she-cat uncurled herself and stretched, prodding Ravenpaw with her forepaws whilst brushing her tail along Treepaw's flank. "Come along, you sleepy badgers!" she mewed, prodding her brother again.

"I'll show you a sleepy badger!" he growled, before turning over and falling asleep once more.

Treepaw rolled her eyes before grabbing his scruff, dragging him to the entrance to the den. Firepaw left, narrowly missing her brother's swinging claws from his rude wakeup call.

Out in the clearing, she saw her denmates Saltpaw, Pepperpaw, and Mercypaw all standing in a line, chests puffed out, fur shining. _It must be their warrior ceremony today!_ She thought excitedly. She thought back to when she had first met Mercypaw, how scared she always seemed to be. Four moons later, there she was, confident and brave for the first time in her life.

Rustling behind Firepaw signaled Treepaw and Ravenpaw coming out into the open.

"Why wouldn't you let me sleep?" Ravenpaw grumbled.

"I suspect that your sisters did not want you to miss a Clan meeting." The trio spun to see Blacknight stalking over to them, his eyes narrowed at his apprentice.

"I-I didn't realize there was one!" Ravenpaw stuttered. Blacknight simply purred before passing the apprentices to bound up the path towards High Boulder.

Silverstar stood at the base of the rock, heavily pregnant. Firepaw knew that her friend was due for kitting any day now, which worried everyone. They had been unable to attend the last Gathering due to a false alarm. They had sent Blacknight to warn ThunderClan, so that their neighbors might pass on the warning.

"It is a joy to announce that we have three new warriors to anoint! We certainly are growing fast!" Silverstar joked, the Clan purring in agreement. "Saltpaw, Pepperpaw, and Mercypaw, would you please step forward?" The large white tom padded forward, muscles rippling under his coat. His speckled sister followed more slowly with the final cream apprentice just behind her. They stood before Silverstar, who looked up at the fading ancestors.

"I, Silverstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." She shifted her gaze to the white tom. "Saltpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Saltpaw looked into his leader's eyes. "I do." His solemn meow echoed through the chilly leaf-fall air.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Saltpaw," Silverstar meowed, smiling as the apprentice stood staighter, "from this moment on, you will be known as Salt-tongue. StarClan honors your curiosity and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." She rested her muzzle on Salt-tongue's head and he licked her shoulder.

Firepaw tried her best not to laugh at the 'curiosity' virtue, and so did most of the Clan. Salt-tongue had a bad habit of tasting different leaves and berries to see what they tasted like. He had twice been treated for accidentally eating deathberries in the past moon alone. Salt-tongue padded off to stand beside Chestnutfire, his former mentor.

"Pepperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silverstar mewed, her gaze shifting to the black-and-white she-cat.

"I do." Pepperpaw practically purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pepperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Peppernose. StarClan honors your forethought and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." She rested her head on the new warrior's head, while Peppernose licked her leader's shoulder. While her brother was known for his curiosity, Peppernose had a tendency to think ahead, often recognizing plants her brother had tried and stopping him from trying again. She padded off to stand beside her brother.

Silverstar turned to her apprentice, pride shining in her eyes. "Mercypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Mercypaw's confident response earned her purrs from the congregated cats.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mercypaw, from this moment you will be known as Mercyheart. StarClan honors your determination and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." She rested her nose onto Mercyheart's head, and her former apprentice licked her shoulder.

"Salt-tongue! Peppernose! Mercyheart!" The whole Clan cheered, welcoming the first warriors who began as apprentices. Firepaw cheered, but almost immediately stopped as she saw Silverstar's tail waving for silence.

"I also would like to appoint four new apprentices, if those gathered would not mind?" she purred. Every cat sat down except for Graykit, Sandkit, Stormkit, and Stripekit. They all padded forward, awestruck.

"Graykit, Sandkit, Stormkit, and Stripekit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw, Sandpaw, Stormpaw, and Stripepaw." She turned her head to the gathered warriors.

"Verdantgaze, you are ready to take your first apprentice. You have shown great hunting skills and strength. You will mentor Graypaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The pair met halfway, bumping noses awkwardly.

"Colbaltdash, you are ready to take your first apprentice as well. You have shown yourself to be wise and stealthy. You will mentor Stormpaw. I trust you pass on all you know to him." Stormpaw dashed to his mentor, eagerly touching noses with him.

"Shadowpelt, you too are ready to take your first apprentice. You have shown great battle skills and speed. You will mentor Sandpaw. I expect you to pass on all that you can to her." Sandpaw carefully touched noses with the black she-cat, obviously already knowing that her mentor was a prickly one.

"And last, but not least, Peakstone, you are ready to take an apprentice. You have had some practice raising your kits, showing great care and patience. You will mentor Stripepaw. I trust you to pass on all your skills to this young apprentice." Peakstone and Stripepaw met in the middle of the clearing, calmly touching noses before retreating to the edge of the circle of cats.

"Graypaw! Sandpaw! Stormpaw! Stripepaw!" Firepaw yowled, rushing over to her best friend, her siblings at her sides.

"Congrats, Graypaw!" Firepaw purred, brushing her muzzle along her friend's flank. She could hear Ravenpaw and Sandpaw laughing about Salt-tongue's misadventures and saw Treepaw instructing Stripepaw and Stormpaw about various crouches.

"Thanks, Firepaw!" the gray she-cat mewed breathlessly.

Verdantgaze along with the three other new mentors padded over; they had obviously been planning while the apprentices had been conversing with their friends.

"Don't worry, we'll get moss and make you guys nests!" Firepaw called as her friend padded off, Treepaw and Ravenpaw doing the same.

Treepaw turned to her denmates. "I'll push all the old moss out. It's bound to need changing anyways," she volunteered, her eyes sparkling.

"Shouldn't we check in with our mentors?" Ravenpaw mewed worriedly.

"Since we did moonhigh patrol, we won't be needed until sunhigh patrol at the earliest," Treepaw pointed out. Ravenpaw jumped up, glad to do something to help his friends.

"Well, I'll gather more moss if you two work on redesigning the den?" Firepaw suggested, taking off after both her siblings nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once she was out in the forest, the ginger apprentice began searching for moss on the bases of nearby trees, making sure to tear off nice, clean strips. Once she had gathered enough for one load, she bent her head to pick up her load when a noise stopped her: a scream of pain.

Abandoning the moss, Firepaw raced to find the owner of the scream, and it did not take long. The scent of blood led the ginger she-cat right to...Silverstar. The white queen was on her side, her swollen belly rising and falling swiftly, her face twisted in pain.

"Silverstar!" Firepaw rushed to her friend worry prickling her pelt.

"Go...get...medicene...cat!" the NightClan leader gasped, a wave rippling down her stomach. Firepaw did not want to leave, but she knew that she had to if she wanted to save Silverstar.

The apprentice sprinted back to the Hole as fast as she could. All she could think about were Silverstar's screams echoing in her head.

"Whoa!" Firepaw backpedaled, trying not to run into the cat, but failed. She crashed into the wall of tortoiseshell fur, sending both cats sprawling.

"Firepaw, you need to look where you're going!" came the irritable mew. Firepaw spun around to see Flowerpetal, one of the queens staring at her crossly.

"Silverstar is kitting!" the ginger she-cat blurted out. Flowerpetal's eyes widened in surprise. "She's over there." Firepaw pointed from where she just came. Flowerpetal nodded once before rushing to help her leader. _At least Silverstar will have someone with her who knows what to do,_ Firepaw thought grimly, taking off for the Hole once more.

"Moonbeam!" she called as she neared, hoping that he would hear her and rush out. "Moonbeam!"

"Firepaw?" She saw the entrance quiver and the black tom rush out, his eyes round in terror. "What's wrong? You sound as if you are being chased by a hundred foxes!"

"Silverstar is kitting out in the forest!" Firepaw breathed.

"Oh...well that's much worse than a thousand foxes! Lead the way!" the medicine cat mewed, his blue eyes flicking back and forth nervously.

* * *

"You're doing fine, Silverstar," Flowerpetal mewed soothingly, brushing her tail along the white queen's flank. Moonbeam stood behind Silverstar, ready to help the kits enter the new world. Firepaw grabbed the water-soaked moss and offered it to her leader. Silverstar licked it a few times, blinking graciously.

The tom put his paw on his leader's flank. "It feels like there are two kits in there," he murmured. "Alright, PUSH!"

Silverstar screamed, another wave rippling down her side. Firepaw watched Moonbeam nip the sack encasing the kit, setting it free. He began to roughly lick it the wrong way, the kit's silvery tabby fur sticking up. Silverstar screamed again, a bundle sliding out of her. Firepaw rushed forward to take over licking the first kit, leaving Moonbeam free to help the second kit. She could tell it was a tom from its scent. She gave it a few fierce licks until it cried out. She looked to Moonbeam, wondering what to do.

"We'll go ahead and carry them down. Flowerpetal, you make sure she gets there okay." Moonbeam nodded towards the white queen.

"Take them to...the nursery," Silverstar mewed weakly. Firepaw nodded before dipping her head to pick up the newborn. She glanced sideways at Moonbeam, noticing that he was holding a small ginger she-kit. _She looks just like her father..._ Firepaw thought, just as the kit twisted and hit Moonbeam in the nose with her tiny paw, _...but she sure doesn't act like him!_

* * *

When they reached the nursery, they found Chestnutfire waiting for them.

"There you are!" He rushed forward, covering his mate in anxious licks. Flowerpetal gave them space, retreating to her own nest and unruly kits. The red tom helped his mate lie down in her nest, while Moonbeam and Firepaw set the kits beside her belly. Instantly, the two kits latched on and began feeding, the ginger one batting at her brother with her hindlegs.

"Well, isn't she a wild one?" Chestnutfire muttered.

"Then let's name her Wildkit," Silverstar purred. Her mate purred in response, his gaze shifting to his son.

"He...he looks just like Mist and Berry..." Chestnutfire whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Could...could we name him Hawkkit?"

Silverstar nodded, putting her tail on Chestnutfire's shoulder. "We will find them one day."

"I know."

Firepaw stared at them for a moment longer, confusion sweeping across her, before she felt Moonbeam nudge her out of the den.

"Chestnutfire lost his family many seasons ago," Moonbeam began, answering Firepaw's unspoken question. "His mother and father were Mist and Spot, while his older brother and sister were Hawk and Berry. They got separated in a fire a moon before Chestnutfire found Skylooker and I. He's been looking for them ever since."

Firepaw gazed out over the camp, sadness welling up in her. "I hope he finds them."

"We all do," the black tom muttered, padding up the trail to his den.

Firepaw sat there for a little longer, still reeling from the morning's events, before she remembered that she was on moss collection. Hissing in frustration, she ran up the trail and to the forest to finish collecting moss, the new arrivals pushed out of her mind.

* * *

**There it is, folks! If you are curious about Chestnutfire's story, part of it is revealed in Chestnut & the Rogues! So, go check it out. I'll try to post more soon! I don't own, R&R, and cya next chapter!**


End file.
